HYUNG SARANGHAE
by thekimve
Summary: Cinta Taehyung hanya kepada Kim Seok Jin, Hyung kandungnya. silahkan menikmati . Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok. BTS


**HYUNG, SARANGHAE**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.  
By : mykim**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang itu tampak temaram dengan cahaya dari lampu tidur berwarna kuning yang menyinari. Gelap dan penuh kesakitan jika mendeskripsikannya.  
Membuat siapapun yang berada disana mengalami depresi yang berlarut seakan dunia ini memang menunjukkan kekejamannya. Tak ada yang tak kejam di kehidupan manapun.  
Kehidupan manapun tak akan mengijinkan siapapun mengeluh tentang apa yang dirasakan. Bahkan waktu pun sangat kejam membuang apapun yang dilewatinya.  
Tak akan bisa menghapus segala yang telah tertoreh oleh waktu.  
Bohong sekali jika setiap orang berkata "aku memgerti perasaanmu" saat oranh tersebut tak pernah benar-benar merasakan seperti apa rasanya hati yang benar-benar terluka.  
Membosankan merasakan rasa sakitnya hingga membuat apa yang berwarna hanya tersisa abu-abu saja.  
Di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi cahaya kecil itu tak cukup untuk membuat namja yang tersungkur dilantai itu bangkit dan menyalakan lampu yang lebih besar guna menyinari sekelilingnya yang gelap.

Menyadari bahwa segala sesuatunya tak bisa berjalan dengam mudah, seseorang akan cenderung frustasi.  
Namja bersurai coklat itu memukul lantai, lantai pun tak bisa menjawab apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Tae buka pintunya, kau sudah 2 hari ini tak memakan apapun. Hyung mohon". Suara merdu yang senangtiasa menjadi favorit Taehyung seakan menjadi sebuah lidi yang siap menusuk lubang telinganya. Suara merdu yang Taehyung harap bisa menjadi miliknya saja ternyata tak bisa diraihnya.

"Taehyung ini Namjoon, kau ingin membuat Jin Hyung sedih? Keluarlah. Kau sudah terlalu lama di kamar. Kami bisa jelaskan semua". Suara yang sangat tak ingin Taehyung dengar. Suara yang telah merebut hyungnya. Kim Seok Jin nya. Kim Seok Jin yang sangat di Cintai Taehyung. Cinta yang salah. Jika Tuhan memberikan rasa itu pada Taehyung, apa bisa di sebut Tuhan melakukan kesalahan? Tak ada penjelasan lain yang bisa diuraikan.  
Bagi Taehyung cintanya tak salah. Yang salah hanyalah dimana cinta itu terletak.  
Taehyung sadar jika mencintai Hyung kandungnya merupakan hal sangat terkutuk. Namun bahkan kutukan dan karma apapun tak akan mampu menghentikan Taehyung untuk tak mencintai hyung kandungnya.

Taehyung bangkit. Berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu. Menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan berpegangan pada dauj pintu.

"PERGI!" Taehyung mengumpulkan segala tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan kata itu. Taehyung sangat muak dengan namja diluar sana yang telah membuatnya tak bisa memiliki hyungnya. Hyung yang hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.  
Taehyung mundur. Semakin mundur dan jatuh di ranjang queen sizenya.  
Meremas kuat selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.  
"AARRRKKHHH!"  
Teriakan menyayat hati itu terdengar bagai sebuah pisau yang merobek hati dan segala yang bisa membuat terluka dalam.

Taehyung terduduk. Membanting dan melempar apapun yang bisa Taehyung raih.

"TAE! Hentikan! Hyung Mohon!" Seok Jin memohon. Menggedor pintu yang menjadi sekat diantara mereka.  
Suara lelah Seok Jin tak bisa menghentikan kemarahan dan ke frustasian Taehyung.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Lantai yang bahkan tak terlihat lagi ubinnya. Penuh pecahan kaca dari pigura maupun cermin disebelah lemari Taehyung.  
Taehyung bahkan tak peduli saat beberapa serpihan kaca itu mengenai kaki dan tangannya. Bahkan rasa sakit luka tusukan kaca itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang telah bernanah di hatinya. Luka itu sudah membusuk sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Namja itu datang, namja yang selalu memgantar jemput Jin. Namja tinggi bersurai pirang itu datang dengan sebuket bunga dan sebuah kotak merah berbahan bludru.  
Taehyung melihatnya.  
Melihat hyungnya menerima lamaran itu.  
Lamaran dari Namjoon.  
Selama ini kemana Taehyung?  
Bahkan Taehyung tak mengetahui jika hyungnya memiliki kekasih yang Sangat dicintainya.  
Taehyung seakan seperti parasit yang selalu menempel Jin.

"Aku mencintaimu Joonie" Dan sebuah kecupan diberikan Jin pada bibir kissable Namjoon.

Bagi Taehyung semua yang telah dilihatnya merupakan Sebuah bongkaham batu raksasa yang menghantam hatinya. Telak dan tanpa ampun.

Tindakan heroik tak terelakkan lagi. Taehyung menarik Jin saat Namjoon akan mengenakan cincin pertunangannya. Cincin terlepas bersamaan dengan tertariknya Jin menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Seok Jin hyung milikku! Dan dia tak akan menikah dengan siapapun!" Mata Taehyung memerah menahan amarah.

Namjoon dan Seoi Jin menatap tak percaya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang mereka kenal sebagai namja ceria berubah menjadi seorang yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan apapun didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu Tae?". Seok Jin menatap tajam mata merah Taehyung. Menuntut penjelasan atas tindakannya yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jin akan terjadi.

Bukan seperti ini yang Jin harapkan. Dengan menikah semua beban hidup Seok Jin akan berkurang. Seok Jin dan Taehyung yatim piatu. Semua beban hidup di tanggung Jin. Namjoon bahkan berjanji akan menanggung hidup mereka berdua setelah menikah. Seok Jij sangat bahagia. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Aku mencintai Jin Hyung! Dia hanya boleh menikah denganku! Dan kau! Kau hanya penggangguku!"

PLAKK!  
Sebuau tamparan telak mengenai pipi Taehyung.  
Jin memandang penuh amarah ke arah Taehyung dan meremas tangannya yang memerah. Tak pernah sekalipun Jin menyakiti Taehyung. Namun kali ini semuanya benar-benar gila.  
Seok Jin geram. Adik kandungnya mencintainya?  
Kegilaan macam apa ini?

"Aku tak pernah menolak apapun yang kau minta Tae, aku menyayangimu karena kau adik kandungku. TAPI INI BALASANMU?! KAU MEMCINTAI HYUNGMU SENDIRI TAE!". Teriakan penuh amarah dan frustasi terlontar dari mulut Seok Jin  
Bahkan Jin hampir saja ambruk jika saja tak ditangkap tubuhnya oleh Namjoon.  
"Tenangkan dirimu hyung".  
Namjoon merangkul erat tubuh Jin yang bergetar.  
Jin tak habis pikir.  
Dongsaengnya mencintai Hyungnya sendiri.

Taehyung menunduk. Mengepalkan tangannya erat.  
Menahan amarah dan rasa bersalah yang sedikit terbesit dihatinya.

Jin memegang dadanya. Menahan sesak saat mengetahui kenyataan yang tak pernah terfikir akan menimpanya.  
Taehyung tak kuat melihatnya.  
Taehyung berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu lantas menguncinya.

"Tae... " Jin jatuh terduduk. Namjoon hanya bisa merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.  
"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja". Namjoon mengelus lembut surai hitam Jin.

Malam itu semua terungkap. Segala perhatian kakak adik yang diberikan Jin dianggap lain oleh Taehyung. Cinta yang Taehyung katakan kepada Jin beberapa saat lalu menjadi sebuah tsunami bagi Jin.

Jin yang sudah rapuh menjadi sangat rapuh jika saja tak ada Namjoon disisinya.

#flashback end

"Aaarrgghhkk!" Teriakan lemah itu terdengat menyayat hati.  
Taehyung memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.  
Sangat menyakitkan bagi Taehyung.  
Bahkan air matanya tak bisa keluar. Air mata itu mengering. Tak tersisa.  
Segala yang terluka tak harus di luapkan oleh air mata.  
Air mata sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Semuanya selesai.  
Taehyung tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit dan sesaknya.  
Rasanya seperti terhimpit oleh dinding tebal.  
Cintanya yang salah semakin salah saat tau bahwa itu tak akan terwujud.

Taehyung tertawa.  
Tertawa penuh kesakitan.  
"HAHAHAHA..." Tawa itu terdengar sedih.

"Tae hyung mohon.. keluarlah.. hyung akan jelaskan. Tae!". Seok Jin masih setia menggedor pintu yang sudah 2 hari tak terbuka.

Taehyung bahkan menutup telinganya.  
Suara hyungnya semakin menambah luka dihatinya.  
Luka yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dan nanah bahkan sudah membusuk menjadi semakin hitam dan hancur.

Taehyung berada di titik terbawah. Titik dimana segala rasa sakitnya dan frustasinya berkumpul menjadi satu.

Diraihnya potongan kaca yang porak-poranda di sampingnya.  
Menatap potongan kaca itu dan tersenyum bodoh.  
Senyum yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

Diangkatnya tangan kiri Taehyung. Tangan yang Taehyung tau bahwa nadi terletak di pergelangan itu.

Potongan kaca itu mengarah tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Dan...

 **BRAK!  
** "TAEHYUNG!"  
Suara dobrakan pintu itu dan suara itu membuat taehyung menoleh.  
Bukan, itu bukan suara Seok Jin maupun Namjoon.  
Pemilik suara itu bahkan langsung menerjang Taehyung dan merebut pecahan kaca yang di genggam Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap pemilik suara yang sangat khawatir padanya.  
"Hoobie hyung?" Suara lemah Taehyung didekapan namja itu terdengar sangat dalam dan sedih.

"Kenapa kau begini Tae? Apa aku tak bisa menggantikan hyungmu di hatimu?" Namja bermama lengkap Jung Hoseok itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pelukan yang sangat Taehyung inginkan. Saat kau terluka maka pelukanlah yang setidaknya mampu sedikit mengurangi lukamu.

Seok Jin dan Namjoon masih berdiri diambang pintu.  
Jin lah yang berinisiatif untuk memanggil Hoseok.  
Jin tau jika Hoseok lah yang dekat dengan Taehyung di sekolah. Hanya kepada Hoseok lah Taehyung terbuka setelah hyungnya.

Jin bahkan tahi dengan sangat jelas bahwa Hoseok mencintai Taehyung. Namun Jin tau bahwa Taehyung kerap kali menolak Hoseok ntah apa alasannya.

Dan kejadian 2 hari lalu mengungkap segalanya. Bahwa Taehyung tak bisa mencintao siapapun, Taehyung hanya mencintai Jin.

"Tak seharusnya kau begini Tae, Jin Hyung bahkan mencintaimu sebagai dongsaengnya. Apa itu tak cukup? Cinta kepada saudara dan cinta kepada orang lain itu berbeda".  
Hoseok mengusap punggung yang bergetar di dekapannya.  
Taehyung menangis. Air mata yang mengering itu keluar. Bukan air mata kesakitan. Namum air mata penyesalan.  
Taehyung sadar tak seharusnya ia seperti ini.  
Meletakkan rasa cintanya pada orang yang tidak seharusnya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat. Mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan Hoseok.  
Cinta dari Jin memang berbeda dari cinta dang diberikan Hoseok padanya.  
Hoseok akan ada setipa waktu menjadi orang yang bisa Taehyung andalkan. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu fokus untuk Taehyung.  
Bahkan Apa yang tak bisa Jin berikan dan lakukan untuk Taehyung bisa ia dapatkan dari Hoseok.  
Hoseok berkorban banyak untuk Taehyung. Namun Taehyung bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Jangan pernah lagi berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Tak hanya hyungmu yang kehilangan. Tapi aku bisa kehilangan dan bisa gila jika kau pergi!". Hoseok sengaja memberikan sedikit tekanan pada ucapannya.

Menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa cinta Hoseok bukanlah cinta abal-abal yang bisa menyakiti Taehyung.  
Taehyung mengangguk. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.  
Memandang Hoseok sekilas lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jin.

"Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu hyung. Maafkan aku". Taehyung menunduk.  
Jin menatap Namjoon.  
Meminta petunjuk, apa yang Harus Jin lakukan.  
Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk, mendorong pelan tubuh Jin untuk mendekati Taehyung.

Seok Jin memeluk erat tubuh lemah adiknya. Adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Keluarga satu-satunya yang Jin miliki.

"Maafkan hyung sudah kasar padamu. Meski hyung bersama Namjoon itu tak akan memisahkan kita karena kau adik kandungku Tae. Saranghae". Jin mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung.  
Taehyung mengangguk.  
Hoseok berdiri dan mulai membereskan kekacauan di kamar Taehyung.  
Namjoon lantas menyalakan lampu utama di kamar Taehyung.

"Aigo ini kamar apa bekas terkena gempa?".  
Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kamarnya.  
Lalu tersenyum konyol menyadari tindakannya sendiri.

"Mianhae" Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

 **CTAK!  
** "YA! appo". Sebuah sentilan didahi Taehyung membuatnya mengaduh.  
Diusapnya kening yang sudah disentil Jin.

"Lihat kau bahkan bau dan tubuhmu penuh luka. Kajja hyung bantu bersihkan lukamu dan tubuhmu. Kau juga belum makan 2 hari ini".  
Taehyung masih mengelus keningnya dan berdiri tertatih.  
Mendengar hyungnya mengomel seperti biasa membuat Taehyung lega.

Taehyung lantas berjalan kearah Namjoon yang tengah memungut selimut yang tergeletak di lantai.  
"Hyung ipar. Jaga Jin Hyung baik-baik. Jika tidak kau akan ku cabik-cabik".  
Namjoon tersenyum dan memeluk Taehyung.  
"Percayakan hyungmu padaku dan kalian akan ku buat bahagia".  
Taehyung memeluk erat calon kakak iparnya.  
Namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu sangat di bencinya akhirnya direlakan untuk bahagia dengan hyungnya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hoseok.  
"Hoobir hyung bantu aku membersihkan diri. Biar kamar ini dibereskan Jin Hyung Dan Namjoon Hyung".  
Taehyung menyengir imut ke arah Hoseok

"Apa? Membersihkan kapal pecah? Ya! No way!" Jin lantas lari keluar kamar Taehyung.

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa.  
Semua sudah kembali normal.  
Taehyung kembali menjadi namja yang suka menyuruh hyungnya. Jin yang sudah kembali mengomel jika Taehyung jorok, Dan Hoseok kembali abstrak seperti biasanya.  
Membereskan kamar Taehyung sekaligus membongkar-bongkar koleksi miniatur Taehyung.  
Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat keluarga Kim ajaib yang disayanginya.

.

.  
END


End file.
